


Love, Yoon ✔

by hanlikesbananas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanlikesbananas/pseuds/hanlikesbananas
Summary: [JEONGCHEOL ONE SHOT]A story where Yoon Jeonghan decided to join their school's talent show to play his original song. Little do people know that his song was made so he can confess his feelings for his childhood best friend, Choi Seungcheol.▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄Copyrighted ©2019 by hanlikesbananasAll rights reserved





	Love, Yoon ✔

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for giving this one shot a try! This is the first one shot that I've ever written and also the first story that is pure fluff. This story is UNEDITED so please don't mind the grammatical and spelling errors. This story is purely FICTIONAL and is a product of my imagintaion. Any similarites from other stories are purely COINCIDENTAL. Also, the song I used in this story is 'I Love You' by Avril Lavigne :)
> 
>  
> 
> That's all. Thank you!

 

**To: Choi Seungcheol**

**Love,** _**Yoon** _

 

  
_Why am I here again?_

Jeonghan closes his eyes and throws his head back, touching the concrete wall of their school's hall. He starts to fiddle his fingers together as he slowly feels his anxiety stroking in. Jeonghan never liked crowds and yet here he is, sitting at the backstage of the school's talent show, an acoustic guitar placed beside him.

_Why am I here again?_

Jeonghan opens his eyes and stares at the plain brown ceiling of the school's hall. He lets out a deep sigh as he tries to rethink his decisions in life. He regretted joining on the talent show. He regretted coming to this place. He regretted how he agreed on Jihoon's idea. This is all wrong. He shouldn't be here.

Lee Jihoon is Jeonghan's friend. They met at a club ---a singing club to be precise--- and instantly became friends. Jihoon is introverted and has an extreme passion for music like him. Since they were really close, Jeonghan decided to vent his problems on him. It's really not a big problem (not that he thinks of) and he doubts that Jihoon will even bother to tell anyone about it since, as you can see, he is the only friend Jihoon has.

Jeonghan told Jihoon his feelings for his childhood best friend, Choi Seungcheol. Jeonghan hates how his feelings grow as the day passes. He hates how he loves everything about his best friend, even the things he hates about himself. Jeonghan hates it with burning passion yet he can't stop it; there's no stopping it, cause like in your typical 'I fall in love with my best friend' story, Jeonghan had fallen; he had fallen so hard to the point that he doubts he will be able to stand up again.

"The word distress is clearly evident on your face right now," a deep voice broke Jeonghan's trance, making him open his eyes in a matter of seconds. His eyes widen when he saw the familiar figure of the person he wanted to see the least this day. His best friend, Choi Seungcheol, is standing on the door with both hands stuffed on the pocket of his jeans, and an infamous teasing look plastered on his face.

 _He looks so effortlessly beautiful_ , Jeonghan thought as he stares at his best friend who's still standing at the door, looking quite unbothered. Jeonghan blinks his eyes several times before letting out an awkward cough, looking away from his best friend.

"What are you doing here, Cheol?" He asks, his eyes glued on the floor of the school's hall. "I came here to support you, Jeonghannie," Seungcheol says in a matter-of-fact tone as he starts walking up to his best friend. Jeonghan's breath hitches when he felt the presence of his best friend sitting beside him.

Jeonghan started to panic. Seungcheol shouldn't be here. He knows how his best friend _loathes_ their school's talent show. He thinks it's stupid and is just a waste of everyone's time. That is actually the main reason why he agreed on Jihoon's proposal on performing at the talent show in the first place. He knows that Seungcheol won't even bother to go.

"You hate talent shows, didn't you Cheol? You shouldn't have come here, you will get bored," Jeonghan says, trying to change Seungcheol's mind.

 _He can't be here! Not when I'm going to perform the song I composed,_ Jeonghan cries in his mind as he bites his lower lip.

Jeonghan was never the type of person who will pour his feelings in any form of art, but after he and Jihoon started hanging out more than they usually would, his fascination on songwriting and composing songs started to grow. He started from writing poems until he added melody into it. It was hard at first, but since he was inspired and determined, he eventually finished his first original song and is going to perform it on today's talent show.

Jeonghan's song was about Seungcheol. He poured all of his bottled up feelings on that song. He wanted to confess to him for a long time but he doesn't know where to start. Seungcheol was straight (as far as he knows) and confessing will just ruin their friendship so he decided to not push it. But it's still hard. It's hard to not tell to the person you love that you love them. It's really hard to act like nothing's happening for years. Jeonghan was going crazy because of it.

His friend Jihoon proposed the talent show. Jeonghan once told Jihoon how Seungcheol dispises it and Jihoon said that the talent show was the perfect time and place to let all of his feelings out. He will confess to his best friend but in a really subtle way.

"You are not the type of person who will stand, in your case sing, in front of the crowd. What's with the sudden change, Jeonghannie?" Seungcheol asks turning his head to face Jeonghan who is still looking at the floor. "Wanted to try something new for once, I guess?" Jeonghan nervously answered, his shoulder moving upwards as he said the last words.

"I still don't get it. You're not the type of person who will just do something without thinking about it thoroughly. You experience anxiety attacks from time to time, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Seungcheol asks worriedly, eyes not leaving Jeonghan.

_Please stop being like this or I'll fall even harder._

Jeonghan looks up, meeting a pair of chestnut brown eyes. "I'm going to be alright, Cheol. I won't do anything that will hurt myself. You don't need to worry," Jeonghan says, letting out a small smile. "Still--" Seungcheol was cut off by Jeonghan's big bright eyes and a famous pout. He let out a loud sigh, knowing that his best friend already won the argument. "Alright. Alright." Seungcheol huffs.

Jeonghan reaches his guitar and placed it on his lap. His left hand made its way on the fret while his right hand started to strum the strings, forming the most idyllic sound. "What song are you going to sing?" Seungcheol asks, glancing at his best friend who's still practicing the chords of the song. "I'm going to sing an original song," Jeonghan answers.

Seungcheol's eyes widen in surprise. "You made a song?! Why didn't you tell me?"

 _Because you'll force me to show it to you and will eventually know that it is a love song and will pry me about it,_ Jeonghan wanted to answer but he kept his mouth shut.

"We were really busy these past few days, Cheol. You were busy practicing for the football team's final game and I was busy with the club. We barely even hang out together. And besides, you will hear it today so don't be dramatic," Jeonghan explains. "I am not being dramatic. I will admit that I'm a little hurt but that's not being dramatic. Choose your words right," Seungcheol mutters.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Jeonghan laughs. He continued to play some chords and correct some mistakes he made before he heard a familiar deep voice beside him.

"Can I hear a bit?" Seungcheol requests, shuffling closer to Jeonghan. "H-huh?" Jeonghan stutters as he looks at Seungcheol who's face is centimeters away from him. His eyes widen in surprise as he felt his face going crimson red.

"I wanna hear a bit, Jeonghannie," Seungcheol pouts. Jeonghan lets out a loud cough before looking away at Seungcheol. He stares at his guitar for a minute before answering, "No."

"Huh? You're a meanie," Seungcheol cries. "It's no fun if you know it, Cheol," Jeonghan reasons, turning back from playing his guitar.

"Just say that you don't want me to hear it, Han. I'll understand." Seungcheol muttered. Jeonghan stops from playing his guitar and looks at his best friend. He knows that Seungcheol is upset. He only uses that nickname when he is.

Jeonghan reaches for Seungcheol's shoulder. "Don't be a baby, Cheollie. You'll hear the song regardless," Jeonghan says softly as he slowly rocks Seungcheol's shoulders. Seungcheol looks up to him and lets out a faint smile, "Yeah, you're right."

Jeonghan wanted to say more but he was cut off when the staff called his name, telling him that he's going to perform next. Jeonghan quickly grabbed his guitar and stood up. He felt his chest tightening up and his heart beating faster than its normal pace. "Jeonghannie, are you okay? I can tell them that you can't go if you wanted to," Seungcheol rambles as he saw his best friend's panicked face.

Jeonghan looks at him and shakes his head. "I'm fine, Cheol. You should go outside if you really want to hear my performance," Jeonghan reassures him. Seungcheol looks hesitant but left out the room, leaving the dithery Jeonghan behind.

\------

Jeonghan anxiety attacks start to kick in when he saw a hundred faces sitting and looking at him. His vision darkens when a flash of light was illuminated on his face. All he can see is pitch black, and he isn't sure if it's a good or bad thing. The light went a little dimmer as the time passes. He can now see the judges sitting in a long table in front of him, their faces remain as stoic as ever.

He reaches for the stool and sits up. He placed his guitar on his lap as he slowly fixes the height of the mic in front of him. "Uhm... Hi everyone," Jeonghan said in a quiet voice. He let out a small cough before continuing, "so uh... Today I am going to perform a song that I composed. It is for a special someone in my heart. I have feelings for that person for a long time, but I'm too afraid to confess so... I decided to confess by means of singing. I hope you guys will like it."

He started to strum his guitar at a moderate pace as he closes his eyes and imagines that no one's watching, trying to calm his nerves.

_I like your smile_

He smiles as he thought of Seungcheol. He really likes his best friend's smile. He likes how his doll-like eyes squint and how lines start to appear on the side of his eyes. He likes how his nose crunches and how his gums are literally showing up. He likes his gummy smiles. He looks really cute and beautiful when he does that.

 _I like your vibe_  
_I like your style_

He likes how opposite he and Seungcheol is. He never once thought that they will be friends. Choi Seungcheol was really popular even when they were kids. He was good looking and smart and sporty and kind and carefree. Everybody wants to be his friend, including Jeonghan. He remembered how Seungcheol saw him eating at the corner of the library cause he has no friends to eat too. He remembered how Seungcheol talked to him and told him that he likes the book he was reading that time. He remembered how he ate with him so he won't feel lonely anymore. He remembered all of it. And it was a happy memory.

 _But that's not why I love you_  
_And I... I like the way you're such a star_

Jeonghan silently laughs as he sings that part. He remembered how he and Seungcheol had a bet. A bet where the one who gets the higher grades treats the other for everything that they will eat for a week. He remembered how both of them studied so hard to win. He remembered how Seungcheol proudly showed his card and how he let out this evil laugh, his chest puffing out. He remembered how Seungcheol stopped laughing when he let him show his card. He remembered the funny face that Seungcheol made when he lost. He remembered how Seungcheol went bankrupt because of it and how he suggested to never do that bet again.

 _But that's not why I love you_  
_Hey? Do you feel? Do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel too?_

His heart started to ache when he sings that part. He hates it. He hates how dense Seungcheol is and he hates how coward he is.

 _Do you need? Do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_

Jeonghan opens his eyes to look at his surroundings. His heart starts to beat faster when he saw a familiar face looking at him. Jeonghan wanted to leave this place and never come back. He's super embarrassed right now. He knows that Seungcheol is not used to him being all giddy and shit. But there's no turning back now. He has to say the feelings he bottled up for years to him. He needs to know. Even though it feels like he doesn't feel the same way with him, he just wants him to at least know. Instead of looking away, Jeonghan looks at him straight in the eye as he says the following lyrics.

 _You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_

Jeonghan feels the weight on his shoulders lifting up. It feels so good. It feels so good to tell the person what you really feel about them.

 _Yeah_ , _the reason I love you_  
_Is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

Jeonghan didn't break the contact. His honey brown eyes are looking intently at his. Memories started to flood at the back of his mind as he sang those lyrics. He remembered how Seungcheol knocked at his window at three in the morning to tell that he ran away from home. He remembered how Seungcheol cried when he said that his parents are getting a divorce. He saw a side of Seungcheol that he never thought he will see. Seungcheol is a carefree, humorous and goofy person, but behind that facade is a really vulnerable lad who just wanted to be loved.

 _I like the way you misbehave_  
_When we're getting wasted_  
_But that's not why I love you_

Jeonghan breaks the contact when he saw the change in Seungcheol's expression. Still unsure of what he saw, he decided to focus on the guitar instead.

 _And how you keep your cool_  
_When I am complicated_  
_But that's not why I love you_

Jeonghan never liked comfort. He finds it odd and weird and just a product of pity. He never liked it that's why he doesn't show his emotions to people. He makes sure to build a facade every time something bad happened to him. He had to remain unbothered. He had to remain heartless. He had to hide his vulnerability so people won't use it against him.

But Seungcheol is different. No matter how hard the tried to hide it, Seungcheol keeps breaking the facade he tried to build, he keeps knowing his inner thoughts. Seungcheol was there when Jeonghan's sister committed suicide. He stayed when Jeonghan was at his worst state. He stayed even though Jeonghan pushed him away so many times, telling him to leave him alone. He stayed as he saw the feathers of Jeonghan's wings slowly falling. Jeonghan was never an angel like Seungcheol thought he was. He was a lonely man who needs comfort and assurance. He was like him, trudging to the board of emptiness, waiting to be mended by someone.

 _Hey, do you feel? Do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel too?_  
_Do you need? Do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_

 _You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_

 _Yeah, the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you, yeah_

Jeonghan glances at Seungcheol whose expression didn't change a bit. Jeonghan's eyes furrowed. He was angry. He was angry at himself for not being able to read Seungcheol. He was angry at himself for hoping that his best friend will like him back.

 _Oh, oh ,oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Even though we didn't make it through_  
_I am always here for you_

His honey brown eyes started to water. It feels like his surrounding blurred for a moment just like how movies represented time traveling. It was a nauseous trip but he paid no mind. The only thing his mind can think of is Seungcheol. He thought of all the times Seungcheol stayed on his side. He thought of all the times that Seungcheol helped him. Maybe Seungcheol didn't know but Jeonghan was sure that he saved him. He fixed a broken boy who is at the edge of confusion and loneliness.

 _You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_

 _And the reason I love you_  
_Is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_And that's why I love you_

Jeonghan finishes the song and strummed the string of his guitar for the last time as he feels his tears falling from his eyes. He immediately stands up and bowed in front of the audience before leaving the stage, not even bothering to give them a glance.

He felt his knees weaken when he reached the chair backstage. He let out a shaky breath before wiping the tears from his eyes. His heart is continuously pumping hard on his chest.

"Is that song for me, Jeonghannie?" Jeonghan's head shot up as he heard the familiar voice in the room. Jeonghan tries to open his mouth but no words came out. Maybe he was too tired from the performance or too scared on what's going to happen next if he ever said yes.

Jeonghan thus nodded, looking away from Seungcheol. A deafening silence followed after that and Jeonghan can't help but notice the atmosphere slowly thickening. He heard loud footsteps walking towards him

"I... You... You don't have to say anything. I hope that my feelings won't change our friendship. I know it's stupid to confess but I... I-- it was making me crazy. I can't handle it anymore. As foolish as it sounds, I fall harder for you every day and it hurts to know that you do not feel the same way," Jeonghan rattles. His eyes widened when he realized the last words he had said.

Seungcheol is now sitting beside Jeonghan and his best friend can't help but stare, trepidation evident on his face, "I... uhh... That is not what I meant, Cheol. Of course, you will not like me back, that is impossible and--" Jeonghan's chattering was cut off when he felt a pair soft lips placed on his. It was just a small peck but Jeonghan couldn't be happier.

"My teammates said that I'm dense for not knowing your feelings for me, but I beg to disagree, I personally think that you are denser," Seungcheol smirks as he started to walk out the room, leaving the confused Jeonghan behind.

"W--what?" Jeonghan whispers incredulously. He starts to blink his eyes several times as he tries to process everything that had happened minutes ago.

"Jeonghannie! Are you coming or are you coming?" Seungcheol yells from the other side, making Jeonghan laugh. He placed his guitar at the side of the chair he's sitting on and left the room with the biggest smile on his face.

\------

"Cheol, does this mean you love me too?" Jeonghan asks, eyes sparkling in excitement. Seungcheol let out a shrug as he walks faster, Jeonghan following him from behind.

The corner of Seungcheol's mouth twitched upwards as his eyes squinted. He really likes how gullible Jeonghan is sometimes. It feels like he is talking to a kid, and he loves it.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were greeted by the dark sky and heavy rain when they opened the front door of the school's hall. Seungcheol puts down the black bag that's been slinging around his shoulders and slowly opened it. "Good thing I brought these," Seungcheol sighs as he took out two hoodies from the biggest compartment of the bag. Seungcheol let out a small smile as he gave the other hoodie from his best friend who's watching him intently.

"It's funny how you brought hoodies and not an umbrella," Jeonghan jokes as he takes the hoodie from Seungcheol' hands. "I didn't know it will rain tonight, Jeonghannie, but I did know that it's going to be chilly," Seungcheol pouts.

Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol who has his body carefully wrapped on his 'Speedhunters' hoodie. "Hey, Cheol," Jeonghan calls and Seungcheol quickly looks at him, "Hm?"

"How did you found out that I'm going to perform today?" Jeonghan asks. It's still a question to him how his best friend found out about all of these. The only one who knows about him joining is Jihoon. He hasn't remembered telling it to their other friends or even their families so... why?

A small smirk escapes from Seungcheol's lips as he carefully closed his bag and slung it on his shoulder. He takes the hood of his hoodie and placed it on his head. He lets out a deep breath before running away from Jeonghan.

"Wha-- Cheol!" Jeonghan calls as he saw his best friend dancing under the rain, visibly soaking wet.

"Come here, Jeonghannie!" Seungcheol yells as he acts like he's pulling an alloy in front of Jeonghan. Jeonghan lets out a loud laugh as he shakes his head. "You're clearly mental."

"You won't come here? Fine. I won't tell you who told me about you performing here today," Seungcheol teases, a playful smile escaping on his lips.

"Are you blackmailing me, Choi Seungcheol?" Jeonghan asks with a fake angry voice. Seungcheol shrugs, his body still unbothered under the pouring rain. "It's called being clever, Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan crosses his arms on his chest as he continues to shake his head, " I don't want to get a fever since we're going to do something in the club tomorrow so just spill it."

Seungcheol waves his hand dismissively as he turns his back away from Jeonghan. He moves his head on the right side, making sure that he will see Jeonghan in his, unfortunately, blurry view. "It's for me to know and for you to find out," he grins and started to ran away from Jeonghan, each step creating the most frolic sound you'll ever hear.

Seungcheol was nowhere to be found and Jeonghan can't help but click his tongue as a small smile escaped from his lips. "I freaking hate you, Choi Seungcheol," he muttered as he started to join in the preposterous party that his best friend, Choi Seungcheol, started.  
  


**The End**

 


End file.
